La piedra
by jessyriddle
Summary: Lily encuentra la piedra de la resurrección, y cuando descubre que es, decide hablar con sus abuelos. James la ayudará, además Teddy y Fred se verán involucrados. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black". Regalo para Mayu-chan Kagamine


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

Mi querida AI es ¡Mayu-chan Kagamine!

Esa es tu segunda petición ( el de la piedra de la resurrección ) y espero que te guste..

* * *

Hacía tan solo un día que los chicos habían vuelto de Hogwarts para las vacaciones de verano, y Lily se encontraba en el comedor de Grimmauld Place desayunando con sus padres.

Estaba jugando con una pequeña piedra negra en sus manos, mientras le daba una mordida a su tostada, cuando su padre notó el extraño objeto.

—¿Dónde encontraste eso Lily?— preguntó alarmado.

—¿Qué? ¿La piedra? En el bosque— respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Se la había encontrado durante una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, y había sentido la necesidad de tomarla y guardarla.

—Dame eso— exigió su padre. Lily lo miró confundida, pero obedeció. Ginny miró a su marido tratando de que le explicara qué estaba sucediendo. —Lily, a tu cuarto.

La chica salió del comedor, y como buena Potter que era, no pudo quedarse con la duda, necesitaba saber que estaba pasando, así que se quedó a escuchar.

—¿Qué pasa Harry?— preguntó Ginny confundida.

—Esa es la piedra de la resurección. La dejé en el bosque cuando morí.— explicó. Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida, mientras Lily se tapaba la boca reprimiendo cualquier sonido que quisiera escapársele.

—¿Las reliquias de la muerte existen?— cuestionó Ginny incrédula.

—Si, la capa también es una, y la varita de Dumbledore, pero no es lo importante. Hay que esconderla. No sabemos que pasaría si la usara.

Lily vio a su madre asentir, y subió corriendo las escaleras para encerrarse en el cuarto de su hermano James, y contarle lo sucedido.

—Podríamos invocar a los abuelos— chilló emocionada Lily.

—¡No! Es peligroso, si papá no quiere que la usemos, es por algo— intervino Albus.

—Vamos Al, no seas aguafiestas— trató de convencerlo James, pero el menor no cedió.

La pequeña Lily, le dio una mirada a su hermano mayor, dándole a entender que lo harían de todas formas.

Mientras tanto, Harry llegó a su estudio, y guardó la piedra en el cajón de su escritorio, lanzando algunos encantamientos para que sus hijos no pudieran abrirlos, y regresó a sus actividades.

Un par de días más tarde, James se encontraba en su recamara con Fred, revisando algunos de los últimos productos de Sortilegios Weasley, cuando Teddy entró en la habitación, seguido por Lily.

— "Operación: hablar con los muertos" en fase de ser iniciada. — comentó Teddy mostrando la piedra a los otros dos.

—¿Cómo la conseguiste?— preguntó James sorprendido.

—Lily me contó que necesitaban ayuda con los encantamientos de protección que el tío Harry había puesto, así que..

—¿Qué es eso James?— preguntó Fred intrigado.

Los dos Potter empezaron a explicarle todo el plan, y rápidamente los otros dos quisieron apuntarse.

—Yo quiero hablar con mis padres.— comentó Teddy.

—Yo con mi tío Fred— comentó Fred.

Lily y James se miraron, pero decidieron acceder. Se pusieron de acuerdo en que, al día siguiente, bajarían al sótano y empezarían a girar la piedra, pensando en quien querían traer.

En la mañana, justo después de que sus padres fueran al trabajo, los cuatro chicos bajaron al sótano. Teddy tomó la piedra entre sus manos y empezó a darle vuelta, mientras pensaba el nombre de los difuntos que invocarían. "Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black y Fred Weasley". Inmediatamente unas figuras empezaron a aparecer, rodeando a los chicos.

—¿Dónde estamos?— preguntó Tonks mirando a su alrededor.

Teddy jadeó al ver el rostro de sus padres, el que tantas veces había visto en las fotografías de su abuela, y abrió la boca para saludarlos, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de James.

—Mira Lily, esa niña se parece a ti — exclamó el difunto Potter.

—James compórtate— lo regañó la pelirroja.

—Pelirroja, Cornamenta tiene razón, es igualita a ti. — comentó Sirius.

—¿Cómo nos trajeron?— cuestionó Remus mirando fijamente a su hijo, algo en el rostro del joven se le hacía familiar.

—Con eso— murmuró Teddy enseñando la piedra.

—¿Quiénes son?— preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si tratando de decidir quien empezaría; al final, decidieron que Teddy debía comenzar.

—Soy Teddy— empezó a hablar.

—¿Hijo? — murmuró Tonks sorprendida — ¡Cómo has crecido! Y que guapo estás, eres igualito a tu padre — empezó a parlotear la chica, acercándose a su hijo y preguntándole sobre su vida. —¿Qué estudias? ¿Tienes trabajo? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Es linda? ¿Voy a ser abuela pronto?

—Dora, tranquilízate. Lo estás asustando— intervino Remus, tan calmado como siempre, haciendo sonrojar a su esposa.

El metamorfomago hizo un gesto quitándole importancia, y empezó a responder las preguntas de su madre con una sonrisa. — Soy auror, trabajo en el ministerio, tengo una novia, se llama Victorie, es muy linda y no, no vas a ser abuela pronto.

Mientras tanto, un par de pelirrojos se observaba detenidamente.

—¿Quién eres?— preguntó Fred.

— Fred— respondió el menor.

— No, yo soy Fred— replicó el mayor.

—Yo también— respondió el otro, y el gemelo abrió los ojos al entender.

—¡Eres hijo de George!— exclamó; estaba feliz de que su hermano hubiera mantenido su promesa de nombrar a su hijo como su gemelo, lastima que el no hubiera tenido la oportunidad. — ¿Y con quién se casó Gred?

Fred se sorprendió al escuchar que su gemelo había terminado casándose con Angelina, pero se alegró por él.

A un lado, la familia Potter y Sirius empezaron a platicar.

—Yo soy James Sirius, y ella es mi hermanita Lily Luna — presentó el mayor de los Potter.

—Son los hijos de Harry — chilló emocionada Lily.

—¿Con quien se casó?— preguntó Sirius.

— Con Ginny — respondió la pequeña.

—¡Lo sabía!— gritó Canuto.

—¿Con mi hermana? — intervino Fred — Y además tuvieron dos hijos, debería hacerles una visita — comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Tres en realidad— corrigió la pequeña pelirroja. — Pero Al no quiso venir, papá dijo que no usáramos la piedra, y él no quiso desobedecerle.

—¿Al? Que nombre tan extraño— comentó Cornamenta.

—En realidad se llama Albus Severus.— aclaró James S.

—¿Severus? ¿Por qué diablos tiene el nombre de Snivellus? — exclamó Sirius — ¡Harry lo odiaba!

Los dos hermanos se encogieron de hombro, sin querer ahondar en ese tema, y empezaron a preguntar.

—¿Cómo es morir? — preguntó el chico.

— ¿Los muertos van al cielo?— preguntó la chica enseguida.

Los tres seres fantasmales se miraron entre si, sin saber que contestar.

—Es como dormirse y despertar en otro mundo, donde no hay problemas. — dijo Lily después de un momento de silencio.

— ¡Qué aburrido!— exclamó el primogénito de Harry. —Espero no morir nunca.

— El último que desafió a la muerte, terminó con una horrible cara de serpiente..— comentó su tío Fred esbozando una sonrisa— no te conviene.

James palideció y su expresión pasó de ser alegre a una mueca de terror. Todos estallaron en carcajadas al verlo tan asustado. El grupo pasó alrededor de una hora hablando, conociendo sus historias y riendo de alguna anécdota sobre las bromas en el colegio, cuando una extraña neblina empezó a rodear los cuerpos de los difuntos.

—¿Qué pasa?—preguntó alarmada la pequeña Potter.

— Creo que hemos estado mucho tiempo en el mundo de los vivos— replicó Remus — debemos volver.— comentó mirando a sus amigos.

—Aún no— susurró Teddy, no quería despedirse tan pronto de sus padres.

—Lo siento hijo—murmuró Tonks.

Con un débil "adiós" se despidieron, y desaparecieron.

Los cuatro chicos se miraron entre si, tristes y con un sentimiento de nostalgia en el pecho; ninguno había imaginado que ver a sus seres queridos fallecidos iba a ser tan doloroso.

—Quizás debimos escuchar a papá— murmuró para sí Lily, mientras subía las escaleras

—Si— estuvieron de acuerdo los demás, siguiéndola.

* * *

Aquí está tu segundo regalo, admito que me costó muchísimo y no quedó tan lindo como quería, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo :D lamento no haber podido hacer tu tercera petición, pero había agotado mi inspiración xD

Espero que hayas disfrutado tus dos historias :D


End file.
